Tu Dios será mi Dios
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Ella era una joven extranjera, no sabia que aquellas palabras dichas a su suegra traerían con ello lo que menos esperaba…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Reto Fruto del Espíritu" del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.
1. Lamento

**Tu Dios será mi Dios.**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Random:**

 **Personaje** **:**

 **Rut la moabita**

 **Fruto: Gozo**

 **Summary:**

 **Ella era una joven extranjera, no sabia que aquellas palabras dichas a su suegra traerían con ello lo que menos esperaba…E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Reto Fruto del Espíritu"** **del foro** **Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo:** **Antiguo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras:** **492 ap** **rox.**

 **1**

 **"** **Lamento"**

"No sabía nada de ser fuerte" pensó Rut mirando a su suegra, un viento frío recorrió el frágil cuerpo de Noemí.

Ante sí, estaban los cuerpos de sus hijos diez años después de perder a su esposo y ahora, estaba sola en tierra extraña.

La vio levantarse temblorosa, las lágrimas y la palidez en su rostro mientras su túnica se revolvía con el viento.

Elevo un lamento, uno que la conmovió y entendiendo sus sentimientos se unió a ella.

—He aquí tu cuñada se ha vuelto a su pueblo y a sus dioses; regresa con ella—Sabia que eran palabras para apartarla y la miró, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—No me ruegues que te deje—comento, ella era una madre la única familia—, y me aparte de ti; porque a dondequiera que tu fueras, yo iré, y dondequiera que vivieres, viviré. *****

Aunque había dicho tales palabras, ahora, al entrar a la pequeña villa sintió los ojos de los habitantes en ambas.

Pero, sobretodo en ella.

—¿No es esta Noemí?—los murmullos hacían a su madre, entristecer y recordar.

Deseaba hacerlos callar.

—No me llamen Noemí, sino llámenme Mara; porque en gran amargura me ha puesto el Todopoderoso. Yo me fui llena, pero Jehová me ha hecho regresar con las manos vacías —Esas palabras afligieron su corazón, no quería verla triste y estaba determinada a darle algo porque vivir—¿Por qué me llamarían Noemí, ya que Jehová ha dado testimonio contra mi?

Resuelta la insto a seguir, cruzaron la entrada de la villa y siguieron hasta ver la casa en ruina, pero, a su alrededor un hermoso campo se extendía con sus frutos maduros.

—Es hermoso —murmuro la joven, admirando el contraste con Moab.

—Es tiempo de Gozo, es tiempo de la Siega de la cebada —murmuro con pena y tristeza la anciana —Ese es el campo de espigadores...

Ella miró con admiración, la hermosa tierra y se pregunto ¿Cómo seria el dueño?

Siguió a la anciana, al llegar vio el pequeño lugar tan humilde y acogedor. Se imaginó a un pequeño Mahlón, corriendo por la casa y una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Rut.

—Si, yo también le extraño—Sintió la mano de Noemí en su hombro —Era un chico travieso, ¿Sabes?

Se abrazaron, sintió el confort de su única familia y sintió el dolor de ella.

—Lo superaremos, no te preocupes —asintió y separándose, se miraron en silencio con una comprensión única e inigualable.

Miró el sucio lugar, pudo imaginar como se vería la casa cuándo terminarán los arreglos.

Estaba cansada, el día anterior habían hecho tantas cosas y ahora, debían conseguir con que alimentarse.

—No te preocupes, Rut—como si leyera sus pensamientos, Noemí movió la piedra del molino —Dios proveerá. Tengo un pariente de mi marido, es un hombre rico…creo que se llama Booz.

Una idea paso por la mente de Rut, una que no se habría arriesgado a hacer.

—Madre, yo te ruego...

 **xxxxxxcxçxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Gracia

**Tu Dios será mi Dios.**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Random:**

 **Personaje** **:**

 **Rut la moabita**

 **Fruto: Gozo**

 **Summary:**

 **Ella era una joven extranjera, no sabia que aquellas palabras dichas a su suegra traerían con ello lo que menos esperaba…E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Reto Fruto del Espíritu"** **del foro** **Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo:** **Antiguo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras:** **510 apro** **x.**

 **1**

 **"** **Gracia"**

—Te ruego que me dejes ir al campo —comento nerviosa, Noemí le había contado sobre aquel pariente de su marido, aunque… "¿Cuál era su nombre?" pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era el momento para fijarse en un hombre.

—, y recogeré espigas tras de aquel en cuyos ojos halle gracia—Estaba asustada, pero, eso ahora no importaba y por el bien de ambas, tenia que hacerlo.

—Ve, hija mía—respondió, su alivio fue notable y vio la comprensión en los ojos de Noemí.

La anciana la vio sonreír, despedirse con un beso y el oscuro velo que la marcaba como viuda.

Esperaba que Dios no por ella, sino por la joven que quería como una hija: solo por una vez, desde que perdió a sus hijos y esposo, tenia un poco de felicidad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Estaba cansado" pensó Booz, cabalgaba por el sendero entre los campos y el viento acariciar sus oscuros cabello, bajo la piel de sus brazos.

Era placentero volver a casa, Belén era hermoso y sus calles de arena, con el sonido del molino junto a las risas de los niños.

"Una familia…" pensó, miro el campo y como el sol caía sobre este, dándole un hermoso esplendor.

Vislumbró a un grupo de segadores, sonrió al ver que todo estaba yendo bien.

—Jehová este con ustedes —los saludo.

—Jehová te bendiga —le respondieron con una sonrisa, eran hombres de buen animo.

Volvió su mirada detrás de los hombres, parpadeó un par de veces.

Incrédulo en ver a una hermosa joven, sus ojos y su piel, bañadas por los rayos del sol, la vio inclinarse para recoger una espiga.

—Bienvenido, mi señor Booz—la voz de su mayordomo, quien estaba a cargo de los cegadores lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿De quién es esta joven?—pregunto aun fija su mirada en ella.

—Es la joven moabita que volvió con Noemí de Moab—escucho el resto y ocultando su confusión continuó indagando sobre aquel ángel entre las oscuras telas de la abaya.

—Entro, pues, y esta desde la mañana hasta ahora, —escucho lo último, aunque prestó poca atención a lo anterior —sin descansar ni por un momento.

—Oye, Hija mía —la voz de un hombre sobresalto a Rut, ella levantó sus ojos para ver al imponente hombre en el caballo —, no vayas a ir a otro campo, ni te vayas de aquí; estarás con mis criadas…

Todo aquello que decía, era increíble tal generosidad: Protección, beber de las vasijas y cenar con él.

—Señor mio, halle yo gracia ante tus ojos; porque me has consolado, y porque hablaste al corazón de tu sierva, aunque ni siquiera soy como una de ellas.

Estaba inclinada a tierra, cuándo llegó la hora de comer le vio allí con el guiso y el vinagre.

—Ven aquí, y come, moja el pan en el vinagre —ella le miró y mientras estaba sentada con los segadores, vio como le ofrecía de comer —come y sacia tu hambre.

Rut sonrojada, acepto entre sus labios lo que seria el comienzo de un linaje de gran gozo.

 **xxxxxxcxçxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
